Possession: You Are Mine
by HonestlyTwilight
Summary: She belonged to him. You could smell him on her. Bella was just having a normal night, until two beautiful models came in and insisted she go with them. She wakes up in a bed that's not hers, in her new life. HOT Possessiveward! Rated M for a reason! Lots of Lemons! Let the lust begin! Canon Pairings.
1. Damn models

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyers owns all characters! I am only borrowing them :)

**Possession: You Are Mine**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Bellas' POV**

I was making Charlie's dinner and doing my homework when the phone rang. I was just figuring out one of the hardest math equations I had ever come across. My teacher is trying to turn my brain to mush.

_'O__kay, just one more number.'_ I thought as I was moving my body toward the phone. Then it stopped ringing just as I went to answer it.

_'Damn!' _I missed the call. Oh, well it was just Billy, Charlie's best friend. He'd call back later.

It was a typical night for me waiting for him to come home so we could have another go at some of those awkward father, daughter conversation. Charlie and I were too alike for our own good. When he asked _"How was school Bells?"_ he was comfortable with me not divulging my entire day to him from start to finish.

He gladly accepted a small smile and a, "_It was fine Dad."_And we sat in comfortable silence, for the most part. Unless one of us would try at more of a conversation than just small talk alone.

I had heard the door unlocking and looked over to the clock on the microwave to see that it was only seven-thirty. I should have had an hour before Charlie had gotten home from work.

I called out to him, "Hey Dad, dinner isn't finished yet. I'll call you when it's ready. Oh! and Billy called for you. I didn't pick it up in time and he didn't leave a message so call him back before it gets too late."

He didn't respond. Weird. "Dad?" I said still stirring the peppered steak with the spoon.

When I turned around I saw two inhumanly beautiful people standing in the little kitchen/ dining room area. I looked at them, eyes wide with alert.

_'Of all the things fucked up in my life I was about to be robbed by models.'_

The football player looking model spoke first in a surprisingly soft but firm voice. "We aren't going to hurt you. Just come with us and this can go as smoothly."

'S_cribble out__ robbed insert kidnapped.' _I thought, trying hard to control my panic.

"Ugh, speak for yourself I have shit to do, so come on sweetie.", the blonde model said with her lips pursed and her hand sliding up one of her dangerously curved hips. I don't think it was possible for my eyes to get bigger but they did as they were just about to pop out of my sockets.

I shook my head and started smelling the meat burn in the skillet. They just stood staring at me, the blonde a bit irritated.

No! I wasn't going with them. This was insane.

_'What have you got to lose?' _My mind offered.

Although I had a strong feeling that my life was on the line I stood up as straight as possible, hoping like hell I appeared unperturbed and unafraid to their Sports Illustrated-worthy forms. "If you leave now I won't call the police." I said proud of how strong my voice was despite the fact that I could shit a brick right now, I was so scared, "Charl-my father is the Chief of Police and will be home soon, so I sugg-"

"Your dad is dead Bella." the curly dark-haired one spoke with his lips in a hard-line and a sympathetic look on his dimpled face.

I didn't know what to do. They were obviously lying. Right? Some cruel ploy to distract me further. It worked...

My body sagged into the counter and I slid down to the floor. '_Charlie was dead?!'_ The news made my head spin and my stomach turn. The emotions that I felt ranged from consuming grief to utter disbelief and finally to anger at the models that were trying to kidnap me in this whole situation.

I was vaguely aware that the girl had went to the bear like man and hit him on the head saying something about putting me in shock. "Ow, Rosie!" He said rubbing his head.

"Are you sure this is her Em'?" the beautiful Rosie said tossing her hair blonde, wavy, hair over her shoulder.

"I'm pretty damn sure it is. Can't you smell her? She even smells like _him_, Rose." The burly looking man said with a grin in my direction.

I cringed in the corner of my kitchen. Closing my eyes somehow thinking that the action would make me invisible to his grinning gaze.

"Grab her and let's go then." I heard the burly "Em" say sighing. Hot tears fell down my cheeks. I felt a tight pinch in my arm and my eyes shot open for all of two seconds before darkness took over.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open, looking toward the light of the window, its brightness effectively pulling me from my lingering sleep. I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful light. A truly rare day for Forks indeed. I raised up on my elbows as I began to right my thoughts of what I would wear today.<p>

Then slowly like a mystifying haze, memories started flooding my mind... that dream-'_nightmare was more like it' _, my thoughts admonished. It wasn't just a sick subconscious joke my mind was playing on me._ 'It was real. Charlie was gone' ..._I felt warm salty tears falling from my face as I remembered seeing Charlie just yesterday morning, before he went to work, me telling him to be careful and him replying _"Always am Bells."_ I felt my heart beat harder and faster in my chest. I stayed that way sobbing for my lost father for what seemed like hours.

I lifted my still fuzzy head from the pillow, while I took in my unfamiliar surroundings. '_Where the hell was I?'_ The room looked like a bookstore and a music store had a baby. Shelves filled with classic looking records and books alike, to the brim. If I hadn't felt so out-of-place and afraid I would have been in awe.

I stood up from the comfortable bed walking over to the many titles, brushing my hands on them as I explored. I looked out at the source of all the light to see a large window that was being used as a wall. '_Not big on privacy.' _My mind thought frustrated but still happy with the sunlight. I walked slowly back to the bed and sat down pulling the sheets up and over my tank top and shorts-pajama'd body. '_When did I put these on?'_

My brows scrunched together in thought. '_Why_ _was I here? Did Charlie know Rose and Em'? Did anyone know my whereabouts?'_ The questions gave me a headache and I reached up to cradle my temples between my two palms. I heard a rustling in the sheets and looked down to find a note with _BELLA_ written in a script so elegant I thought it was surely a font from a computer. I looked and began to read.

**_Bella, I am so pleased to have you here after so long. I must apologize for the way you were attained. Freshen up, (there are clothes in the closet for you) and then I will come to see you._**

**_Forever, Your Love, Edward_**

Forever? MINE?! Love? Edward. The last time I had checked I hadn't had a crush let alone a love?!

That must be the _"him"_ they said I smelled like last night, before my drug induced nap was forced upon me. I got up again and went into the bathroom as the door was open. It was gorgeous and smartly styled masculine type spa theme; with its ash grey, marble floors and counter tops. I stripped my clothes and turned the shower on. As I stepped in letting the water cascade down my hair and body I instantly felt a release of tension. As much as I wanted to relax I knew that I should be thinking of ways to escape. '_The window is out'_ I thought sarcastically. I began to wash myself with the strawberry scented soap, as my hand went across my fleshy globe, I grazed the taught sensitive tip and moaned a bit. I could have sworn I had heard a growl.

_'Focus Bella!'_ I washed quickly wanting to get out as soon as possible feeling too vulnerable in the moment. I wrapped myself in one of the big fluffy towels that was lying on the counter.

Walking to the closet I began to think of the monster who had kidnapped me_. 'Love? Pffh HA!' _People who love each other don't kidnap one another. My heart was so full of despair for Charlie and now I was some type of _hostage?_

"This just keeps getting better and better." I huffed out my voice rough and dry from sobbing. I looked in the closet and was happy with what I had found. I put on a blue bra with yellow lace trim and matching boy shorts. I was never one for flashy clothes so I donned a loose white tank top with the buildings from New York etched on it in black and some black jeans. I went back into the bathroom and notice my bathroom bag was on the counter.

'_Had it been there the whole time?'_ I racked my brain for answers. I brushed my teeth as I thought. I hadn't heard anyone come in. Odd. But then again what was normal about this situation? I brushed my waist length mahogany hair into a messy bun with a few abandoned pieces around my face. Deodorant, than I'm finished. As I walked out of the bathroom, I had to admit the shower helped a lot. Although I was still feeling a bit groggy, no doubt due to the syringe full of _"Knock you out bitch."_

I went to the bed to find that it was already made up and there was a long lean figure sitting on the edge, closest to the bathroom door. My eyes widened in alert as I took in the Greek God before me.

This had to be Edward.

His odd shade of coppery hair screamed "Touch me!" His jaw screamed "Lick me!" His lips screamed "Kiss me!" And his eyes? Well his eyes screamed something different. In fact they weren't screaming at all, they caressed mine and held their gaze with intensity but with still softness of lust. They were the same strange color I had seen on Rose and Em'.

'_ Relatives perhaps?'_ I filed it away for further investigation later. Something told me now was not the time. '_Why not?'_ My mind said.

_Um because..._ was all I could come up with.

_'You want to fuck him after he took you?' YES...no...YES! UGH! I don't know! _I'd never felt so consumed by want. I _wanted_ him everywhere, I _needed_ him so bad it fucking hurt, so bad that all reason flew out the proverbial window.

I was in a haze of lust. All I could see was the coppery headed God. My body stalked closer to him to close the distance before my mind could rein it in. He opened his arms to me with a crooked grin. I think I need a change of underwear. He smelled the air and growled "MINE!" as he pulled my body to his.

I breathed him in. He smelled divine! Like all the best parts about Spring, sunflowers, sunshine, and honeysuckle. It was absolutely intoxicating. He then sat me on top of him still holding me in an embrace that I could revel in for all eternity. He reached up and pulled my hair out of its confined bun and it fell to my waist and as I wrapped my legs around him and I could feel his jean clad member rubbing against my sensitive bit. "Mmm." I moaned out wantonly. He grabbed my chin with force and pulled it down to his and kissed me with so much passion and lust I had to blink to recover from the experience.

Edward pulled back from me and looked into my muddy brown eyes with his now...hooded black ones? And breathed out huskily,"You. Are. Mine! Say it Now!" Terrified and turned on, I ground my hips into him while looking into his eyes, with each syllable "I.." grind "AM" grind "YOURS!" grind. I blinked and he had me pinned underneath him kissing my neck as his hand snaked up my shirt and pass the lacy fabric I had donned not even ten minutes ago.

I was dazed as his hand found purchase, twisting my left nipple and squeezing my tit. He slid his tongue over my right sensitive bud and sucked for dear life. "Ugh! Edward." I whimpered out as his tongue played with my peak. I hadn't even noticed, my shirt was long gone.

What was wrong with me? '_What are you doing? He kidnapped you!' _My mind screamed, only it was second to my body, which seemed to have a mind of its own...

My mind drifted off as Edward lay atop me. He put his mouth to mine slipping his tongue out over my lips begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and we battled for dominance. He ground into me again. My hips arched searching with desperation for more friction.

Sensing my need, Edward started kissing down my body. Placing precious open-mouth kisses filled with lust and want all the way to my jean covered lower half. He shredded the pants leaving delicious angry red marks on my legs.

I looked as he lowered his face to my nub, the Greek god then rubbed his nose on my cotton-covered pussy inhaling "Ahh, Bella. You smell so fucking good, Love!" He licked my slit and the sucked my clit through the panties.

It was so erotic."Fuck-k-k-k!" I was gone with the ecstasy his tongue was providing. I needed him. Skin to skin. As if reading my mind I looked down to see him snapping the sides of my shorts between his fingers, grinning up at me with the most evil yet delectable grin I had seen on his beautiful face yet.

"MY PUSSY! ONLY MINE!" with that Edward dived into my folds parting them with his tongue and my breath hitched as he licked, nibbled and sucked me within an inch of my sexual life; my hands pulled on his soft hair grinding my clit into his mouth. I thought I'd die when he inserted two of his luxuriously long fingers into me and started to strum me like a damn guitar.

"Mmm so close Edward!" he growled a deep guttural moan and removed his fingers and I whimpered at the loss...I was so close. He replaced it with a third finger and I knew I'd died and gone to heaven. He curled his talented fingers into that warm spongy place inside my pussy, while sucking on my clit with such pressure I was sure he'd suck my whole body in his sweet mouth. My legs shook with the coming pleasure. I could feel my pulse echoing through my entire body in anticipation.

"Let go Bella, NOW!" he demanded and I obeyed.

"FUUCCKK YESSS!" I screamed at the ceiling as the tight coil in my stomach exploded in pure bliss. I felt Edward lapping up my juices and I couldn't help the lazy grin that slid across my face.

I felt Edwards hands creeping back up towards my tits. I was still starry-eyed from riding my orgasm out to the end.' _And what a ride it was!'_ His hands started to again play with them successfully getting me all riled up again. I didn't think I'd survive round two but I wasn't about to back out now. I felt up his slim but defined abs and his strong arms thinking I could live under him forever. He grinned that sexy half crooked smile at me and I think I came again. His eyes got darker as he roared "Mine!" into my hair. And started rubbing his rock hard cock on my extremely sensitive clit making me scream out in pleasurable pain.

**Edwards' POV**

Her arousal was all over the room. It was the sweetest perfume I'd ever smelled. It was intoxicating me as I was already struggling not to kill her with the beast that wanted to claim her. But I couldn't, not yet she was too fragile so I held back.

She was absolutely perfect, with her hair fanning out in waves over the pillows, creating the illusion of a dark sea, and her mouth still in a perfect "O". Her taste was like nothing I've had before. I bucked my hips into her non to gently and when she moaned, it went straight to my cock. It was so hard, it was painful, I need to be in Bella. '_MY BELLA!'_ I lowered my face to hers sucking on her red plump bottom lip begging for entrance and she opened for me. I rubbed my head against her slick folds until I couldn't hold back anymore and plunged in deeply to her tight wet cunt. "UGHHH Shittt" I moaned into her mouth as she gasped "So WET, and TIGHT! ALL MINE!"

**Bellas' POV**

Edward was big and it took me a moment to catch a rhythm with him because of the pain I'd initially felt. But once the fleeting feeling was gone I rolled my hips to meet his thrust like a champ!

"I love your cock Edward! More...mmm...Faster...please." _What the fuck!? Why can't I stop!? Mmm. But he feels so good!' _My mind and my body battled,

**Edwards' POV**

Fuck that was hot! '_How could I deny my Bella anything,'_ I thought as I speed up but still kept control.

"Deeper! ahh, fuck yes!" Bella screamed as she had her tongue out of her mouth, sexily licking her swollen lips, I couldn't help thinking she looked like a bitch in heat. "MY BITCH!" I screamed as I came in and out of her tight, wet, pussy feeling a forever tightening coil in my stomach.

"I need your cock in me! Only you Edward!" She said in pants.

"Only me!" I started thrusting harder into her warm folds. "MINE!" thrust "MINE!" thrust "MINE!" thrust. Bella was tightening on my cock, that was sheathed so deep in her I was starting to wonder if I was hurting her. I looked down to her red-tinted, sheen-ed skin and then down to her dark chocolate eyes. I seen the same amount of lust I'd had if not more.

She grabbed the back of my neck and tried to pull me down into a kiss. "Oh no. I control this" I said as I grabbed her offending hand and locked it down above her still keeping a ragged pace, as I crashed into her over and over. I couldn't hold out much longer and Bella was tightening around me by the second and I knew she was close. I slid my hand down and started rubbing circles into her clit.

My fangs dropped and I let them sink into her beautiful porcelain neck, and ecstasy poured throughout the room.

"Ahh Eddwwaarrd! Doonn'tt STOPPP YESSS!"

"Cum for me Bella!"

"Fuck Mee! Yess, Goood Cock!" she panted out in screams as she creamed and milked my cock for all it was worth.

I was right behind her with my own release as I ground my cock into her pretty pussy "Fuck!" I said as I pulled my fangs out."BELLLAAA YESS! MY PUSSY! MINE,MINE,MINE,MINE,MINE!" I yelled in grunts as I coated her walls with thick ropes of my cum and scented venom.

She smiled and I pulled out of her. Taking her face gently to mine and rubbing our cheeks together "Mine" I said and licked her face continuing to rub. _Everyone _needs to know she is_ **MINE**._

"Yours." she whispered as she fell asleep with a smile.

A/N:

Thank you for reading! It is my first fanfic. So tell me how you loved it! Tell me how you hated it! I accept it all. Thanks again!


	2. What in the hell is going on?

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyers own all things Twilight. I am but an avid admirer that she allows to play with her creations.

** Possession: You Are Mine **

**Chapter Two**

**Bellas' POV**

I rubbed my right hip, feeling sore, but flexible all at the same time. I almost felt giddy. _Almost._ I heard rain drops falling.

I stretched feeling more refreshed than I had in a long time. I rolled over oblivious to my surroundings, just enjoying the feeling of the comfy bed. That's when I felt the cold arm across my stomach.

Then I remembered something was _wrong_.

"Bella, did you forget where you were again, Love?" the body that was attached to the arm said as the pillows blocked its face.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I kicked my way across the ridiculously large bed. '_Ya. I know. Real smart of me.' _Just as I was about to go over the hand attached to the ice sickle-like arm shot out and grabbed my waist. Those eyes. I stopped breathing as I was pulled up into his chest.

"You really must be more careful, Love. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." As the words left his lips I inhaled as his breath fanned across my face giving me goosebumps. Like a song in the most beautiful dream, I was reminded of this morning...

_I was pissed._

I looked up in those eyes with as much malice and hate as I could muster from my 5'3, 118 lbs form and snatched myself away whilst seething out, "Don't fucking call me that! Take me home now you kidnapping piece of shit!" A shocked look crossed his features and had I blinked I would have missed it.

"You must be hungry. How does home made ravioli sound?" Edward said while he held out a hand to me with a determined smile.

"Are you deaf? TAKE-ME-HOME-NOW, Fucker!" He chuckled and quirked an eyebrow at me as if to say, ''_Are you serious?'' _And then pressed his lips together in a hard line as if he had just decided upon something.

Before I knew what was happening, I was pushed against the shelves of endless books and records. My hands were forced up above my head as Edward put his head into the crook of my neck and skimmed his nose on the flesh there while inhaling deeply. My heart beat quickened as I turned my face away from him.

"Bella," he said as he ground his hard boxer sheathed cock into me.

"Mmm" I moaned involuntarily. '_Don't you dare!'_ my mind warned. I couldn't help it he made me so wet.

"Mmm Bella, _my Bella _calm down." The lust cloud disappeared and my jaw clenched shut at his words as I let my eyes sharpen and cut into him with a disgusted scowl on my face.

"How DARE you tell me to calm down!? You PIG! You keep me here against my will, and don't tell me why I'm here or what in the fuck kind of_ THING_ you are because I can see that your not like...me or any other human that I have encountered for that matter. And then you-y-y-you _bit_ me this morning." I remembered blushing. '_So much for pretending nothing happened.'_ "Talk to me NOW! Why can't I leave? Why is Charlie de-" I couldn't even say it.

"What the _fuck_ is going on!?... I just want to go home." I said as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I thrashed around to no avail. Gosh he is freakishly strong I didn't even move him, considering he was now holding both my wrists in only his right hand.

Edward looked at me with his once hooded onyx eyes now a warm topaz and spoke in his velvety smooth voice, "You are right and we will speak once you've eaten something" With that, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I felt the somewhat welcomed tenderness from the morning, all over my body. He fell over on top of me careful not to put his weight on me as he began to rub his face on me again like an animal. I huffed and he looked up at me and smiled almost looking sorry. But not really. He stood whispering "Mine" yet again as he licked at my bite wound on my neck and I whimpered a bit, feeling both pleasure and pain from the action.

He then walked toward the bed and plopped me down softly as he began to slink into his discarded denim jeans and dark grey tee. I started looking for my own clothing, only just now aware that I was only wearing a bra I turned as red as a tomato and I know it traveled down because I felt it. I power walked through the bathroom going straight to the closet. I pulled out another pair of jeans quickly jumping into them like my life depended on it. I found a green loose tee shirt with a pocket and decided it was good enough. I walked out into the thankfully empty room looking at the open door on the other side of the bed.

Everything in me screamed RUN! But he'd be expecting that and besides it was only the bedroom door that was open, who knew how big this place was. I walked cautiously out of the room completely aware of myself, hoping against hope that this was the last time I'd see this room again.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! And a special thanks for the follows/favs I am happy you enjoyed it! I know it's a little short but next we get the answers to Bella's questions. And sorry about any mistakes. Let me know how you loved it. Let me know how you hated it. I accept it all! Thanks again!**

**Happy reading!**


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** SM owns all that is to do with Twilight. I just play with her toys! :)

** Possession: You Are Mine **

**A/N: I won't make it a habit of having an a/n at the top as I find it annoying when I'm reading, but I must. Remember just like you enjoy reading the crazy shit I come up with, I like to know what you thought about it! Give me some love and write a review! I love them. Good, bad, I don't care! Just let me know what you all think. Thanks a lot for reading and please do REVIEW. Happy reading!**

**Chapter Three**

**Edwards' POV**

I listened as Bella closed the door to our room, and started pacing slowly and cautiously down the hall. Her heart hitched in her chest no doubt thinking of running, but highly suspecting she wouldn't get very far. As she had made her way down the staircase, I couldn't help but look up at her in all her mouth-watering splendor. Observing the way her hair swayed just above that tight ass. '_Gosh, I wish she'd walk in the other direction just so I could watch.'_

She looked up at me with that disgusted gaze again. '_Why must she hate me?! When all I want to do is worship the ground she walks on. Oh right... Human emotion.' _I thought as I was pulling the dish that Esme had kindly made for Bella in the oven.

I am not so foolish as to think that any of this would be easy. I just wish she would submit to me instead of fighting the bond. Because the more she resists the more intense the emotions are and the less control she will have.

"Don't stare at me, it's rude... _a__nd creepy."_ she huffed the last of it under her breath.

"Creepy is it then?" I said pulling my eyebrows up slightly, (hearing her heartbeat quicken) to let her know I was in on her sly comment. She looked up and bit her juicy bottom lip and blushed beautifully, looking thoroughly admonished. I ran to her at vampire speed, only slightly afraid that I'd scare her, but easily settling with the fact that she would soon know about this world.

_'Her soon to be world.'_ My beast thought in delight.

"That, my love, is not what you said this morning." I looked down pulling her delectable lip from her torturous teeth. She straightened her back and looked anywhere but at me when started blushing again.

_'I wanted her right now.'_ Bella crossed her arms around her chest and set her lip in what I was sure she thought was a hard line but came across as the cutest pout I'd ever seen. My jaw flexed in contained amusement.

She straightened her back and squared her shoulders, "Talk. Now!" she yelled. I took everything in me not to correct her like I had earlier by being rough with her. And _that_ only made us want to fucking mate all over again.

Which _I_ was fine with. But I knew without answers and closure she would keep waking up calmly and flying off the handle once she took in her surroundings.

"Sit down." I said through a piercing gaze finality ringing in my words. I'm sure I had frightened my mate because she moved so quickly to the bar-stooled seat at the island of the kitchen, as though it was sit or or I will _make_ you sit.

_'Okay... maybe soften up a bit.' _My mind reasoned.

"Rule for this conversation Bella: When you ask the question, be prepared for the answer." I said as I put her food on a crystal plate for her to eat. and placed it in front of her. Her eyes widened a bit and she gave a small nod of her consent to the rule. She straightened her back and began the interrogation.

**Bells' POV**

"Why is Charlie...dead?" my voice whispering out the awful word as I felt tears prickling in my eyes.

"He ran into trouble helping a friend, with some very dangerous people." He said looking stiff but sympathetic towards me.

_'Did he expect me to believe this bullshit?'_

"And you expect me to believe that third grade excuse for an answer." I was shaking as the tears started falling. Edward started walking toward me from the other side of the island. I held up a hand and as politely as I could and said through my anger, "Another rule, tell me the **WHOLE** truth and not just some of it. I am not a child." I wiped my tears away probably looking like the opposite of what I had just stated.

Edward stood staring again like he wanted to help me. He was last person I wanted anything from! I inhaled deeply and asked the question again.

He didn't say anything but the noises he made opening and closing his mouth, "What are you?! A fucking goldfish!? Tell me what happened to my father!" I yelled at him. I needed to know.

**Edwards' POV**

My beast wanted to show dominance over my screaming mate. I knew then that I wouldn't tolerate her behavior much longer, but I did sympathize with my love. She look so lost and broken. I stood up with my eyes on her again after her goldfish comment. It was actually kind of funny. But I knew a smile would drive her even more up a wall.

I took an unneeded breath deciding to give her what she asked for. "He was killed by vampires." I said with a straight face watching her eyes widen in disbelief. I continued, not waiting for a retort. "He'd been working on a project for the U.S Government for the last nine years it was very _"undercover"._

"What was the project for?" Good she didn't question me about vampires. _Yet,_ but I'm sure it wasn't far behind. "It was an intelligence mission of sorts. For years the government secretly searched for the "Unknown", coming up decade after decade, with less than irrefutable proof of anything they decided to give it one last try. They tracked down a goldmine of legends in Forks,Washington and decided it would be here that the last search would begin there. What they hadn't had was someone who knew the area, and had that kind of time because at this point after so many years of searching it was a wild goose chase. Enter, Charlie. He was a divorced, Police of Chief, meaning he had time, and young enough to move quickly if the situation had need it."

I paused look down at my Bella, her eyebrows scrunched together. I wanted to smooth them out with my thumb so badly but I continued on, not wanting to make this more difficult than it already was. "Because this was meant to be a last-ditch effort, it was very poorly monitored and Charlie's reports were not really taken seriously. But Charlie was a very smart man." Bella's face shot up. "You see Bella, your father had already know about the things that go bump in the night."

"How?"

"His best friend of course." I said.

"Billy Black?" She said with question in her voice a split second later realization dawned on he beautiful features. "Those Legends, are real? The Wolves and the Cold Ones?"

My eyebrow quirked, and an involuntary scowl came across my face, "You know them too?"

"Yeah. I'm an "Honorary Member" of the Quileute Tribe, since I was born so I didn't have a choice, really." She said with an annoyance in her voice that, for once wasn't directed at me.

"So...who...k-k-killed him?" she stammered out with a tear falling down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away when she had seen my hand reaching toward her. I pulled my hand back with some effort.

"There were vampires passing through the Forks area yesterday. All I can offer you is that he and Harry Clearwater were in the woods and by the time the Wolves had gotten there it was to late. It happened very quickly...painlessly so-to-speak."

Her heart rate was speeding as her shoulders sagged up and down in fast breaths. She was having a panic attack. I walked to her and looked in her eyes as I pulled her shoulders back to open her chest up. She looked at me with a panicked expression. And I quickly commanded in a calm voice

"Bella, breath with me love." I lead her in a few deep breaths with her, my hand placed on her back.

Knowing that she needed me right now was pure joy.


	4. Explanations Pt, 2

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I am only playing with her toys. :)

**Possession: You Are Mine**

**Edwards' POV**

"I'm very sorry, Bella." I offered as her breathing regulated and her heart thumped carefully back to its usual rhythm. Looking up with her beautiful features veiled in sorrow and confusion, she spoke firing off each question like a loaded nine millimeter.

"How do _you_ know what happened to Charlie? Who _are_ you? Why am I here?"

She pulled away from me slightly, causing me to grab her arm and pull her back to our previous position. I loosened my grip when she let out a soft whimper, quickly remembering her question. Now wasn't the time for my actions. Though she'd learn in time not to pull away from me. I pulled up a another bar stool and sat alongside her in an attempt to calm her. I noticed she didn't like when I stood over her. "I'll start from the beginning. As you know my name is Edward Cull-"

"I don't want to hear your life story Edward! Short version please." She demanded impatiently.

_Short version of a VERY long story it is then._ "Very well, I am a vampire."

"I should have expected as much." she sneered, her eyes as hard as two brown marbles.

"We tried to save them. But it was too late."

"How did you know where they were and who is _we_?" she asked annoyed.

"My family is "we". In this life some are born to gifts that were strong or sometimes subtle when they were human. My sister Alice, can see the future as I can read minds and persuade them at times."

**Bella's POV**

My eyes widened in shock. It seemed to be the only expression I wore now-a-days. '_He could read my mind! Then all of that shit this morning was him manipulating me!'_

"You _sick_ bastard! So is that what _this_ is?" I asked waving my had back and forth between the two of us. He looked on with a blank expression. "The way I feel, every time I see you, how my heart is ready to beat out of my fucking chest, everything getting cloudy, and me wanting to hump your leg because I'm so fucking horny? UGH?! I knew it had to be something!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "HOW _DARE_ YOU!"

"Umm, Bella? I can't hear your thoughts nor am I able to use my persuasion with you either."

_'Son. Of. A. Bitch.' _I thought.

"O...Oh...I-I-I...uh...right then." I felt like a complete idiot all I was missing a dunce hat. Needless to say I felt my body turn a complete shade of fire truck red.

"Love, don't feel embarrassed. I feel the same way about you." The corners of his mouth turned up slowly as he spoke.

"In fact when we are finished here we can go back to our room. And I will let you "hump" whatever part of me you want." He said with a sly grin and darkening eyes.

I couldn't help but gasp and tighten my thighs together, searching for the slightest bit of friction the movement had to offer. Edward let out a low growl. Barely a breath later I was up on the counter top with a very hard Edward standing between my thighs pressing himself into me with growing force. I couldn't think! _This was so wrong!_ But damn he feels so good pressing into me the way he was. He brought a hand to my hair and started caressing my scalp with such tenderness and affection. Then brought my neck to his cool face the area he seemed so fascinated with. He inhaled one last time before I felt a pinch in the sensitive area.

"Gahh..Fuck! YES!" I was lost in the euphoria of his sucking and licking. I bucked my hips forward seeking friction like my life depended on it.

_'No! I'm supposed to be getting important information!' _My mind fired out.

Ugh, I was too dazed and high to care. Luckily, I felt him pulling away while licking the welcomed pain. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

But I did so very much..._NO! It could wait till later._ With that thought I closed my legs in a cage around him as he tried to escape.

He quirked and eyebrow as i licked my lips, and pressed his frame impossibly close to me and lowered his face to mine and captured my lips in a searing kiss, biting and tugging asking for permission to enter. Uh_ granted!_

"Mmm." I moaned into his mouth. Edward took his hand and slid it painfully slow up my thigh. Finally, reaching his destination he used his thumb to rub circles into my jean clad sensitive bit. "Mmm, fucking, shit!" My eyes rolled back and I felt him going faster and adding pressure. "Edward, shit!" I needed release! I started bucking into him harder and harder, he sped up in understanding until all I felt was an extremely powerful vibration on my clit.

_'Oh my gosh!' _I thought.

"You want to cum Bella?" he said while alternating between rubbing our cheeks together and licking my neck. "YESS! FUCK YESS!"

"Say please, Love." he was torturing me but I'd do anything for him to make me cum right now, and give me that feeling of utter euphoria...

"Please! Pl-PLEASE EDWARD!" Just as the words left my lips he pinched my clit and I fell over the blissfully all-consuming cliff to my happy place.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Short chapter I know. REVIEW! Tell me if you were confused about anything you didn't like a particular thing. I want to know. How was the lemon?! REVIEW! As always, HAPPY READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_VERY IMPORTANT!: I will be editing all the chapters especially CHAPTER TWO! To right the mistakes made by grammar or format. I want this story to flow comfortably for my readers. I will in form you if anything changes dramatically._**

**A/N**: Hey thanks for reading! I am so happy with all the follows and favorites Possession has recieved. It really makes me all warm inside lol. But I would like to ask for EVERYONE to write a review. It doesn't have to be super long. Just give me some feedback on wht you liked best about it, if anything was confusing, or you didn't like something. Your reviews and comments give me motivation to write, and are very much appreciated! So, for the love of Edward...

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again, and as always, HAPPY READING!


	6. Explanations Pt 3

**Disclaimer:** SM owns all things Twilight. I am only playing with her toys. :)

**Possession: You Are Mine**

**Chapter 6**

**Bellas' POV**

I felt my eyes open, feeling refreshed. I was back in bed?

_'Was it morning or afternoon?' _When had that happened?

I heard footsteps padding on the other side of the door. '_It's on purpose, surely for your benefit, he just doesn't want to frighten you. He could slip in wordlessly with his "Vampy-ninja skills". '_ I thought.

The door opened swiftly as Edward proceeded towards me, glass of milk in one hand and in the other a PB&J with the crusts cut off.

"How did you know I like PB&J with the crusts cut off?" I looked at him with waning suspicion, after all the earlier events, this should seem insignificant, but it wasn't. Truth be told, I still had no idea who this person was but I was determined to find out the missing pieces to the very supernaturally, odd story my life had become.

"Well, good afternoon to you too." He asked with a small smirk while placing the milk on the side table. "Can't you just thank me?"

"Thank you... now how do you know about me?" He slid down gracefully next to me on the bed before he replied. "Well as you already know I'm a vampire. And you my love are my mate." He finished, after an almost awkward pause, I sat speechless waiting for him to continue. He looked up and began but remained seated he somehow could tell I didn't like when people stood over me for that I was greatful.

"I know it's a lot to comprehend right now but please believe me when I say that I do care for your well-being. There will never be another for me just as you are MINE, I am yours. I know it maybe too soon for you to understand, but I love you Bella and you hold my heart and my existence." He spoke with so much solidity and reverence. I felt my skin heat up.

_'Why did he have to affect me like this!' _I thought looking down, biting my lip.

"You don't _know_ me Edward." I whispered out still looking at the white comforter, anything to not have to look at his intense gaze.

"No it's _you _that doesn't know me.",Edward amended looking kind of irritated.

_'Hm__mph good!' _I thought smugly.

"I know that Wuthering Heights is your favorite book and that you loath shopping." he said with a hopeful smile.

"Anyone could tell those things about me." I spoke quickly, slightly irritated. His eyebrows scrunched together, making him look absolutely adorable.

_'ADORABLE?! Really Bella!' _my mind admonished.

_'I mean...uh...ridiculous!' _

_Right...nice save._ My mind said flatly. I really needed to stop talking to myself...

"I see. But would anyone know that you overthink everything, that you chew your food twelve times before you swallow it, also that your favorite breakfast is a Cocoa Pebbles." he said looking a tad bit smug.

"Things that a stalker would know" for three-thousand, Alex." I said with one eyebrow quirked and a smile playing at my lips as I took a bite of the sandwich tasted like heaven!_'How long had it been since I'd eaten?'_ I wondered briefly.

I saw his face fall slightly at my teasing. "Fine then love, how about that when your upset or confused you bite you lip, you loved your father and wished your parents never broke up. Your mother is eccentric and albeit hair-brained. You feel more HER mother than anything, you sacrificed your happiness for her, to go to Forks, that when your sad you sleep. You're stubborn as an ass but, when you're happy you glow and its contagious. And that you don't know how truly beautiful you are."

I was really speechless, "How...well when?...I...you...this is insane." He was now standing by the window. I had never felt so vulnerable. He seemed like he knew me. But that still didn't explain the how? As if answering my inner thoughts he spoke.

**Edwards' POV**

She looked completely flustered and confused as she tucked her lip in between her teeth and began to lightly gnaw, completely forgetting about her food.

"Eat. I'll explain." At that she began to take more bites of the food.

"Charlie was at a law enforcement conference in New York city. My family and I were visiting friends there. I had caught what seemed like a small block in his thoughts. It was like I was only hearing bits and pieces of what he was thinking, and it intrigued me. I followed him without notice, only to find out that he had accepted to keep his only daughter until her high school graduation and was very excited. My odd decision to follow a human immediately trigger Alice to watch for the mans future, and that's when she found you and was involuntarily pulled into another vision. That was the first time I had seen you. You were simply divine. Just the mere thought that something so beautiful would be mine after almost ninety years of waiting...there are no words that could express how I truly feel for you...you were remarkable by just being born my love." I paused to get back to my point.

"I searched Charlie's mind to find where you were. I came to you... I couldn't be away from you after that... When your father had passed I knew I had to take the opportunity to be with you to really make you _MINE_... you are in my every thought, and the reason for my every action... I want to worship your body for all of eternity and possibly convey an iota of the happiness and joy you have brought into my existence. You are my everything. My entire world...You... Are...Mine! I will show you everyday. No one has _ever_ loved someone the way that I love you and it will only get grow with trust and honesty. _I_ will give you what you need because I want your happiness_. I_ want the first thing you think about in the morning to be me._ I_ want to make you cum until you pass out with my name falling from your beautiful lips at night._ I_ just want _YOU_..._Forever._" Bella's breath hitched and an almost inaudible whimper escaped her lips.

I looked away from the window to see her with her mouth agape. _I wanted to slip the tip of my cock in her pretty wet mouth_, I thought hungrily. I stalked across the room in long strides and sat on the bed before her and made my way smoothly in between her thighs. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and elicited a delicious moan from my loves mouth. It was a good thing her mouth was already open because I wasn't going to wait for her permission. Her scent permeated the room as her eyes darkened with lust. I'm sure my own were dark as well. Our tongues danced together it wasn't forceful but it wasn't soft either we had found a happy medium. I lowered myself on top of her brushing her breast slightly.

"Aahh." She moaned softly.

Ripping her shirt off, I marked her stomach and left breast with reddening lines as I threw the offending fabric off to the side.

"Fuck!" her head snapped up in surprise as she felt the pain, two dark, chocolate, brown orbs stared back at me. My hands ghosted over her creamy, flat stomach, and I began to lick up Bellas' love wounds.

**Bellas' POV**

I felt Edwards cool tongue on the stinging marks he had made when ripping my shirt off. '_I could get used to having his tongue on my body,'_ I thought. Giving myself over to the pleasure of the pain.

"Mmm, Edward, more." I breathed out. His actions replied favorably, when he ripped my the jeans I was wearing off. It was then I realized that I wouldn't be keeping a lot, if any clothes after an um..."_encounter"_, with Edward.

_'Note to self don't wear anything you really like around him.' _

_'When would I ever be around anyone else?'_ I thought through the haze of lust.

I felt that every time we where getting anywhere one thing would lead to another and then bites, kisses, and screams later I'd be blissfully unaware in my warm, happy place under Edward. Then wake up in the bed I didn't remember going to, and starting the cycle all over again.

Something had to give! I needed answers dammit! I was a strong woman, I knew I could resist.

Now only to find the desire to resist him.

_'Oh come on Bella! Is that where we are now, hmm? Slave to teenage hormones? Fuck that!'_ My mind spoke up, as Edward was thoroughly attacking my neck with his well formed lips.

_'Yeah, your right!' _I thought.

_'Damn skippy, I'm right!'_ My mind offered in reassurance.

Okay now just say, '_Edward I want answers and you are very...distracting?'_

Ugh, no that won't work at all. Fuck it, I decided to just tell him to stop. Just as I was about to voice just that with my new found confidence I felt his tongue slide in between my already wet slit.

"Dammit! Fuck yes." That didn't sound like the, '_NO! GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND START TALKING NOW!'_ That my mind had prepared. And when did my panties come off? Right then, Edward put his mouth over my nub and began sucking and licking in a swirling motion, pushing me further into the fog of the lust filled the room.

_'Eh, who needs dignity anyway, right? It was so over-rated?'_ I tried to convince my mind. Whose back I'm sure was turned, grumbling.

_'Oh well, its safe to say that this battle is lost...' _I thought as I let go of anything that wasn't the absolutely delicious sensations that Edward was eliciting from my most private self.

Accepting defeat, my hands shot to Edwards head full of soft-as-silk hair. I began grinding my hips in an upward motion into his cool mouth. He pulled his arm up and in a swift motion had his forearm over my abdomen pushing me down to lie flat on my back. I tried to squirm to get more of his delicious mouth. But my attempts were futile. I huffed in annoyance, only to feel Edward smiling into me and then darting his tongue completely inside of me.

"Ohh Shit!" I screamed out. _Edward must be the reason its called "Eating Out." _Because he was devouring my pussy like a death row inmate eating his last meal, I thought humorously. His thumb met my bundle of nerves and began its torture in the form of slow circles.

"Mmm, nooo! FASTER EDWARD!" I demanded.

I felt my body being slightly slammed against the white leather head-board. Just then his velvet voice and sweet breath caressed my senses, "I tiring of you yelling at me love." he said, running his nose along my neck inhaling deeply.

"I-I-I'm sorry Edward." I said in a shaky breath and heard him unbuckling his belt.

"No, Isabella I think I should teach you a lesson about barking orders...hmm? Maybe, show you how it feels." He purred out sounding like pure sin. In one fluid motion Edward had the belt looping around my wrists in a way I had never seen before.

"Edward?" I said in a small voice. I looked in his eyes and what I saw scared the living shit out of me and me so wet that I felt my juices running down my thighs while in a kneeling position on the bed.

Oh My Gosh! I was going to die from being turned on.

He was going to kill me.

_'What a way to go Bella...'_

**Edwards' POV**

I let my beast out of its cage.

**A/N: Hey guys! So what did you think? Tell me in a review. Things are starting to heat up a little more. Bless Bella's heart for trying to resist Edward in all of his vampy charm. Sorry, I left you at a bit of a cliffy, but the chapter is a bit longer than the earlier ones. The rest of the gang will be here soon. They needed to give Bella and Edward time to be together as a newly mated couple. If you can't tell by now Edward does have his own house and it is NOT in Forks. Bella is learning bits and pieces about what has happened but not enough for her liking. If you remember in chapter 3 Edward says that he isn't going to tolerate her behavior much longer. I think he reached the end of his rope with Bella and her screaming. **Haha this should be very good! **Next chapter will be HAWTTTT! ********Tell me in a review if you were confused by anything.**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Special thanks to _allgirlsloveavampire_. It has been several years since I have been in school and any and all advice is welcomed! I will be updating all the chapters with the hope of making them more understandable and less confusing to read. Thanks again love!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I love hearing what you have to say. As always, HAPPY READING!**


	7. Beast Mode

**Disclaimer:** SM owns all things Twilight. I am but a humble admirer of her work. :)

**Possession: You Are Mine**

**(For goodness sake, PLEASE REVIEW!) THANKS!**

**Edwards' POV**

_I let my beast out of its cage._

**Beasts' POV**

I felt my fangs drop.

_She needed to learn...She would learn._

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to show my dominance over _my Isabella_.

She just stared at me, mouth open in shock. Her chest was rising and falling deeply as her pulse quickened. As I stood from the bed I smelled Bella in all of her arousal, so sweet and warm, she was driving me insane. A guttural growl ripped through my throat.

"MINE!" I said raggedly. Bella looked up at me when I tightened the belt on her, creating angry lines of rising blood on her wrist.

"Ahh, ow!" She whimpered out.

I then released the belt. Before she could sigh in relief, I was behind her in her kneeling posture, on the bed with my sheathed cock inches from her pussy. I wrapped her long mahogany waves around my hand and pulled my fist back in a jerk. Her head snapped up, without warning; she was now staring at the ceiling.

"Don't speak, Isabella...unless it's my name or you have permission."

Isabella was shaking, as her sweetness was still slipping out of her warm cunt, gliding down her thigh, and on to my comforter.

"Do. You. Understand, Isabella?" I said as I was smelling her neck again, she nodded once. '_Good girl.'_

All too quickly for a human, she bucked her ass backward towards my dick. I yanked tightly at her hair again and she took a sharp breath at the pain and stopped moving.

"You came to play, huh, mate?" I said with a smile in my voice.

**Bellas' POV**

I shouldn't have done that.

But I couldn't help it he smelled absolutely fuckable, more so than usual, he was divine! It was driving me wild. When he yanked at my hair again I knew I was in trouble.

"You came to play, huh, mate?" He said through what sounded like a very malicious, icy smile. '_Oh shit...'_

Edward leaned into my ear as he spoke with his voice that caressed me like the finest silk and terrified me all at once, and said, "I am going to FUCK you so hard Isabella, you will say my name so much, you forget yours."

I think I just came. He released my hair, and was in front of me in a matter of seconds.

"Why don't we put those vocal cords to good use." He said as he ripped his pants off. I felt like I was pissing myself at this point. "You'd like that wouldn't you!?...SPEAK!" he roared, causing my already strained nerves to jump.

"Yes, Edward." I said sounding meek.

He lined his cock up to my mouth, grabbed my head once again and shoved himself into me, not pausing to let me adjust to him and his, _"Choke-a-bitch"_ size.

"Since you like to yell so much, yell my name Isabella!" he said between thrust.

"EHH-WUUURRR!" I screamed out best I could in the situation.

"LOUDER! SAY YOUR MINE!" He demanded.

"EHHWUUUR III AHH URRSSS!" I screamed as loud as I could with his rather large dick hitting the back of my throat. I started coughing and gurgling, but soon caught a rhythm to his insistent thrusts. He tasted sweet and cool like a very large Popsicle.

"Mmm, ISABELLA. I LOVE FUCKING YOUR PRETTY WET LITTLE MOUTH!" He breathed out. I wanted him to cum in my mouth so bad that I could already taste him.

Although I'm pretty sure that it was just pre-cum. Still, I wanted it all. '_He is turning me into a nymphomaniac.'_ I thought, but not minding the idea as long as it was his cock I'd get to have, when I had an episode or need a fix.

Edward was slamming into me with wild ragged movements, and I knew he was close.

"Suck my cock Isabella, NOW!" I did so and immediately felt him release cool, thick, spurts, in my throat leaving a trail from the back of my throat, to my tongue, with each thrust. He filled my senses as I was sucking his cock, greedily wanting more of his sweet, sticky, nectar he had presented me with.

_"Gah, if I had known he had tasted so damn good, I would have had him cum in my mouth from the beginning.' _I thought kicking myself for not doing oral sooner.

He slowed to a stop, and pulled out of my mouth, breathing deeply. He bent down and smelled my face. Yes _smelled _my face. Edward smiled and seemed satisfied with something. I looked into his eyes again and if it were at all possible they seemed darker than pitch-black. It was eerie but I would be lying if I said I didn't find it kind of...well...hot. I felt like I should have been more terrified but lust was winning out.

I jumped up and wrapped my body around him and attacked his face to kiss him. I couldn't help it I felt so fucking horny! I needed him to touch my body. He pulled my arms off his frame and pushed me on the bed with my hands above my head, my body was alarmingly well aware of his proximity.

"No more cum for you. Clearly you can't handle it." He spoke out with light hints of amusement in his otherwise, severe sounding tone. There was something in his cum that made me feel like this. I was a writhing, mess underneath him. I looked up at him and bit my lip as I tried to push my hips down toward his cock. It definitely didn't go unnoticed that he was lined up perfectly with my entrance. Edward slipped a cool tongue over my left breast and then I felt a sharp pain sink into the fleshy area.

He bit me. "Isabella, STOP!" He demanded, I halted my movements immediately. Although I wouldn't be completely upset if he had done it again. I just felt somehow that I should do as he said.

"Stand up." he said while rising gracefully from his position releasing my hands.

**Beasts' POV**

I loved the Mating Bite! It would work even better when we were more _acquainted. __  
><em>

I hadn't wanted to bite her yet but she needed it, she wouldn't listen if I hadn't. I was sure that she had, had a little more cum than she could handle, I knew that it would arouse her deeply but I hadn't expected this much.

_Fuck me!_ Her mouth was so warm and wet I couldn't help but to fuck her throat like I would never fuck again.

I told her to stand up, and she did so, swiftly. She looked dazed and confused when I had slid down in a sitting position, where she was just occupying. "Sit on my cock. I want to that ass of yours devour my dick." Her eyes were excited as she flushed a shade of pink. Isabella hovered over my tip rubbing her self lightly on my tip. I growled at her with a low rumbling in my chest. She was trying to tease me! '_I'd give her anything she asked of me and she was withholding from me!? How dare she! Teasing a vampire. She was indeed a thrill seeker or fucking suicidal.'_ I felt her tense as she stopped. '_Yes, be afraid because I was finished being kind.'_

"I gave you simple instructions and still you disobey!" I grabbed her by her waist and impaled her on my hard cock.

She took a sharp breath and choked out, "EH-E-DWARD!" I snatched her arms behind her steadily pulling her over my dick fast and hard. '_She had to fucking learn!'_ I slammed her on to my cock. I could feel her tightening around me.

I just sat feeling her become suffocatingly tight around my dick. Watching her hair as it pooled between us rising and falling.

"EDWARD!" She screamed looking ready to burst.

I had her right where I wanted her.

Just then, I slowed and released her arms, opting to hold the place where her tiny waist and shapely hips met. She whimpered almost inaudibly, "Do you like being teased Isabella?" I asked and she shook her head no sadly. "That's really unfortunate." I began a tortuously slow pace in which I raised her to the tip and pulled her down inch by inch, feeling her walls engulf me in the tight, silken flames.

I flipped her over into a standing positioned and again wrapped her hair around my fist, and whispered to her softly, "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING COME." Her breathing increased as I pulled her hair back and slammed into her with wild abandon.

"WHY DID YOU TEASE ME ISABELLA?! SPEAK!"

"I was...I-I-I don't know Edward. Please you feel so good. I-I-I can't hold back any more please!" She stumbled out.

"THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" I said taking the speed up a notch.

"Oh gosh! Edward! I'M SORRY PLEASE!" She yelled out.

She wouldn't get off that easy. Literally.

I slapped her ass, hard, as I fucked her from behind feeling her tightening around me again at the action. I reached over her right thigh and began to stroke her clit with the pads of my fingers feeling her tighten around me even more. "EDWARD PLEASE!" She screamed and she was just on the edge.

I slowed down again and removed my fingers from her and felt her body jerk in annoyance. "Answer me Isabella! Why did you tease me?" I said pulling out and ramming my cock into her slick cunt. '_F__uck! Now I was close! She felt so fucking good!_ _I could do this all day.' _She was ALL MINE. I couldn't wait to turn her. Then I wouldn't have to wait for her to wake up from sleeping. I could fuck her all day and all night for eternity. I almost came, just thinking about it.

Coming away from my internal reverie I realized she hadn't said anything. So I bucked into her harder and pulled her hair back more.

_'Flexible thing, she is'_. I thought in admiration.

"I-I JUST... NEEDED SOME CONTROL! I DON'T LIKE BEING OUT OF CONTROL!" She screamed.

I was enraged by her truth. '_I was in control! She was MINE! She needed to be submissive! I was in charge!'_

I pulled myself from her heat, and turned her around so she could see my rage. She immediately stood up and backed away from me.

"I AM IN CHARGE! YOU ARE FUCKING MINE! YOU DO AS I SAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I roared not caring if she was terrified at the moment. She nodded her head. "SAY IT ISABELLA!" I commanded.

"Y-y-your in charge, I'm YOURS Edward!" I noticed that she hadn't said she would do as I said. She obviously had a long way to go. I noted that she was going to be extremely difficult to mark once she was a newborn. Knowing she very begrudgingly submitted to my Beast while she was human, was proof enough. Although I'd never hurt her, she did look terrified where she stood a foot from the bed where I was. I stalked towards her; cock harder than a rock. I quickly closed the distance between us not being able to bear her being so far away. She had gone so far, she was against the glass wall.

As much as it enraged me I knew that if I truly had dominated Isabella tonight that I would have killed her. Until she could handle me I would just have to teach her with subtle domination maybe softer than this. Or maybe this was exactly what she had needed, it did carry out what I had wanted. She knew now that I was in charge and that she was **ONLY MINE**. I know that her yelling and demanding things wouldn't be a problem any longer. Although Isabella had a long way to go tonight was instrumental in getting her attention. She would just have to learn as she goes.

I was more than fine with teaching her.

**Edwards' POV**

I felt my beast close the cage door. His work being done for now.

**Bellas' POV**

I looked up from the floor and seen that Edwards golden eyes had returned. He stalked towards me and lifted me up against the glass wall. I felt so emotional. Edward placed my head into his neck and slipped inside of me. He felt so good and I needed release so badly. Tears began to fall when he started to move within me. He remained silent. I was relieved when he didn't stop and ask me if something was wrong or if he was hurting me. He stroked in and out of me as he thrust upwards.

**Edwards' POV**

I knew she was emotional. I also knew that she still needed release too. She was so taught with need and when she started to cry I knew to just let her have a moment. I thrust harder and harder in her. Bella began to place a trail of small kisses on my neck setting me on fire. She had stopped crying at least.

"Edward?" she moaned into the crook of my neck as I pushed further into her depths.

"Yes, my love?" I said almost struggling to keep my voice even.

"Will you cum in my mouth, again?"She asked in rolling waves of tension and lust.

_'FUCK ME! Gaahh YES!'_ I thought happily.

But then remembered what happened before. That she tried to "hump" me to death. She needed rest and me giving myself to her that way would only make her more horny and then she would want it all over again.

'_So go ahead and do it!'_ My mind begged not wanting to end this. She needed to sleep it off!

"Sorry love but no I can't, at least not now." I said cupping her left breast and placing the nipple in my mouth, hopefully softening the needed rejection.

"Mmhhm, yea, ok tomorrow then." she said closing her eyes and tossing her head back on the glass. I chuckled at her eagerness. Bella started rolling her hips against me, picking up speed right along with me. Meeting my thrusts as she used my body to lift herself up and gravity to come crashing down. I ran us at vampire speed over to the bed, never pulling out of her, and laid her down I attacked her neck licking and sucking the flesh there.

"Mmm that feels so good! Faster please Edward... PLEASE!" she screamed. I slammed into her over and over feeling the coil in my lower stomach becoming impossible to bind. Bella was just as close as I was.

I looked down to see my love with her teeth gritted together, her eyes closed, with a sheen on her pale skin. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I pressed my head into her neck and felt her around me before we both fell of the cliff together in each others arms.

_'The only way I'd ever want it.'_

"We have to talk when I wake up. We can't keep doing this." She said motioning her hands back and forth between the two of us. I felt a little hurt but it didn't cross my face.

I nodded and wondered, as she fell into a deep sleep.

When she knew everything would she be satisfied? Could we live happily ever after or was I just kidding myself? Even though our bond was strong I didn't always want to have to use sex as a weapon against Bella, though I wouldn't just let her go. I knew I was selfish, but I never knew to what extent until Bella had come into my life. I loved her more than my own existence.

I just hoped and prayed that it would be enough for her. I will find out when she wakes up.

For now I was happy in my own little bubble of bliss. Away from the hash realities of what was happening in the world around us. I watched the sunset through the glass wall, and listened to my loves heartbeat as she slumbered. Hoping against hope that I could keep this angel. But secretly acknowledging that I would... No mater what it took.

**((((((((((((((( PLEASE REVIEW! )))))))))))))))**  
><strong>AN: Sorry it took me a little longer to get this one out to you. Tell me if you hated the Beast or if you really couldn't tell the difference. And yes I am aware that it was just a big, fat, lemon. Lol I did try to throw some plot in there for you though. I really do appreciate all the favorites and follows this story has gotten. I am going to be editing all the chapters for mistakes and format issues. I will tell you all if anything dramatically changes, (which it probably will not.)**

**THANKS FOR READING! :) Tell me what you thought in a review. As always HAPPY READING!**


	8. Always Am

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I am only playing with her toys. No copy right infringement is intended here.**

**Possession: You are mine.**

**Bellas POV**

_I felt him here. _

_"Dad...?" Silence follows._

_"Dad!? Where are you?" I felt the hairs on my neck rise. Looking around. My view was nothing but a chilling pitch black._

_"Dad!" I screamed as the tears started streaming down my cheeks._

_"Bells..." That was Charlie... He sounded so..._happy_. How could he be happy right now?_

_He was... gone. And I was, alone._

Edward_. The little voice in my head rang out._

"No!" _I yelled mentally. Now wasn't the time.__  
><em>

_"Dad! I'm h-h-ere. Please, don't leave!" I choked out._

_"Oh, Bells. No tears, please princess?" He whispered out in his familiar rugged voice. He hadn't called me princess since I was six years old when Tyler Crowley threw my ice cream on the ground._

_"How are you, where are you. Please tell me now! I'm sorry for whatever I have done. Please come back. I won't got to UW. I'll stay in Forks. Please! Just. Come. Back." The desperation in my voice scared me. I was always so independent and confident. But now I was just a scared little girl who missed her daddy and didn't know what to do._

_"Bells I'm fine and you'll be fine too. I know I don't tell you a lot but... I love you. I really do." His voice said out into the darkness I could practically see him with his hands in his pockets looking uncomfortable as he said his sentiments, which was quickly becoming comforting._

_"What's going on Dad? Why-"_

_"I'm happy Bella... Happier than I have been in a long time... I guess it's true what they say you know about being a peace. Ever since your mother left I've felt like I had a huge hole in my heart. Just going through the motions ya' know. But now... now I feel whole again. I want you to be happy and live your life... whatever path you choose, I know you'll make your old man proud."_

_The sobs that rocked body were so painful I thought I'd pass out. Then I'd heard a velvety voice that caressed my name in an increasingly panic tone and lights flickering in the darkness._

_"See you Bells, always remember, I love you kiddo and I'll always be there for you. Be good."_

"No DAD! No!" I screamed into the fading blackness.

My eyes shot open and the tears still flowed streaming down my face while I felt my chest ache all over again for my lost father. I felt a chill and seen that two stone-cold arms had enveloped me. I leaned into them not caring who they belonged to but just seeking comfort.

"Bella, love, calm down. Just breath. Everything will be fine." He cooed while rocking me back and forth gently. I cried harder than I had ever in my life; harder than when Grandma Swan had passed.

I had come to the painful realization yet again that Charlie- my father was gone forever. I sobbed onto Edwards button down not caring that I was probably ruining the expensive fabric. Time didn't move and it felt like it never would. I'd never hear his voice telling me to be careful and when I'd tell him to do the same he'd respond, "Always am Bells."

"Dad please come back." I whispered, with tear stricken eyes that I'm sure were red and puffy.

"My love. Rest." Edward said with a kiss to close each eyelid as I drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**A/N: REVIEW Thanks and as always HAPPY READING!**


	9. Too much knowledge

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I am but a humble admirer of her wok. No copyright infringement is intended. :)

**Possession: You Are Mine**

**Bellas' POV**

"Bella...Bella, darling wake up." I heard the soft voice say, waking me softly out of my unconscious state. I fluttered my eyes and looked directly into two topaz ones that were staring at me with what seemed like love and affection. Only it couldn't be that... Mate or not I just didn't feel like I could love him.

Fuck him? Yes. But love?

Was I undeniable attracted to him?

Yes.

But how much of it was actually my own feelings and how much was that freaky mating crap? Ugh, I felt so exhausted even though I had only just woken up mere seconds ago.

"Good morning, Love." Edward said in a soft voice with eyes filled with worry and concern.

I breathed out a small "Hi." While sitting upright and bring my legs into me and pulling a couple stands of hair behind my ear.

Then just like a ton of bricks had fallen on me I remembered my dream. I felt my eyes prick with tears as Edward moved forward to wipe them away. I didn't resist but I also knew I didn't want to be side tracked. Today was the day for answers so with that in mind, I gave Edward a half-smile and scooted towards the edge of the massive bed.

As I was heading for the bathroom for a shower he called out in a somewhat strained voice, "Don't give me half-smiles Bella, they are insulting." He then moved to stand and walked over to me, and I stopped mid-stride. Edward continued, "I now this is all new and frightening but I don't ever want you to feel as though you have to put on a façade for me. I want to be the person you can be yourself around without any restraints. So please freely express yourself." He said while running his icy fingertips over my bare shoulder, promptly causing goose bumps in his wake.

With that I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, doing the complete opposite of what my body was telling me to do, and that was, '_rip his clothes off and express yourself!'_

I inhaled deeply and tried desperately to get my emotions/hormones under control. I walked slowly to the shower turning it as hot as I could stand it. Stepping in, I let the hot water take away any and all thought. I didn't want it to be real! None of it! Not Edward and his mating crap. Not my all-of-a-sudden, wild and rampant teenage hormones, and last but most importantly not Charlie! I took the shampoo and began to lather it into my hair making sure to give attention to my temples, feeling a slight headache forming. I washed the shampoo out and put the conditioner in my hair. It was a cinch seeing as the shampoo left my hair detangled.

I washed slowly just enjoying the water but winced as I began washing the back of my neck and sides of my abdomen.

_'What the hell.' _I thought looking down and seeing various purple and blue marks staining my skin.

Washing carefully but quickly now, I finished, rinsed off my hair and stepped out of the shower, not bothering with a towel to wrap in. Besides I was to preoccupied in seeing the extent of the bruises. I walked to the mirror in the closet because the vanities were all foggy. Opening the door I took in my form checking to make completely sure everything was intact. I touched the biggest bruise right on my right hip and winced at the pain a bit but it didn't hurt like before.

It felt... good somehow.

For goodness sake! I was turning into a masochist.

I decided that I was ok, aside from the bruises and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt to wear as well as a sports bra and boy shorts. I may have a lot to handle today but at least I'd be comfy.

I walked out of the closet and went to my bag to grab my tooth brush to finish up in the bathroom and get on with the day. I had a lot of questions that I was more than ready to know the answers to. Closing my bag I brushed my still wet hair and French braided it in one long, rope down the middle of my back. One last look in the mirror and I was off. Stepping out into the room, I felt the coolness of the hardwood floors and flinched a little.

_'The floors are heated in the bathroom?' _They must be because compared to the marble in the bathroom these were made of ice.

_Focus Bella. _

Right!

I looked around and noticed that the bed was made, but Edward was no where in sight. I started to panic a little.

'_What if something's happened to him?!'_ I don't know where I am and I have yet to see a phone in this house!

_'Calm down, you're being irrational, he is probably just downstairs.' _I took shallow breath. Why was I freaking out about him?

_'He kidnapped me. Fuck him and this Stockholm's syndrome I am obviously developing.' _I thought acidly.

I took to the steps by twos. Just wanting to finally know the answers to my many burning questions. I came down stairs to see toast and eggs on a plate alongside a note with that same beautiful, to-elegant-to-be-real-hand writing.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I have gone to run a few errands, please have breakfast. I will be back within a couple of hours._

_Forever yours, _

_Edward _

_'Well, that took the steam out of my engine a little.' _I thought as I took a seat at the bar/ kitchen island.

I absentmindedly picked up the fork and shoveled some of the eggs into my mouth, (in what I am sure was the furthest thing away from what was in any way lady-like.) They were really quite delicious. A vampire that could cook. I smiled amused by the thought. I finished my breakfast washing the dish drying it and putting it away in all of 10 minutes because I didn't know where anything was. That was when I realized I had never really explored this house properly now was the perfect opportunity to remedy that. I walked towards the front room that was just a few feet from the kitchen through a hall. Looking up I hoped to see pictures littered on the wall like a normal home might have had. But I only saw paintings. I guess when you're a vampire taking pictures isn't probably the wisest thing to do.

I walked over to the front door and turned the handle and saw that despite the fact that there was no lock the door wouldn't open.

_'Are you fucking serious. That bastard locked me in the house! Where the fuck was I going to go?! Fucking controlling dead guy!'_

I stomped my way back down the hallway, seething ready to scream and kick and throw a full-on temper tantrum. I was so upset that I hadn't even noticed the door and walked into it with a thud. I groaned a bit as the door handle jabbed into one of my still-fresh bruises. The door opened silently to reveled a beautiful piano in a room, much like the one I had been staying in with windows as a panorama view to substitute as walls. I felt enveloped in the light of the room and walked over to the piano letting my fingers graze the keys softly. '_He must play.'_ I sat down looking at the keys and began playing the only song I knew, Mary Had a Little Lamb. I was so concentrated on hitting the right keys and searching for the right sound that I hadn't heard clapping from the door when I played the last note.

"Well done love, although if I may offer some advice-" he said walking over towards me and the piano.

"No you may not offer any advice. Why would you lock me in this house? What if there was a fire or a burglary?" I asked trying desperately to control my temper. I liked Edward when he went all primal but I didn't need that today.

It looked as if seemed he was trying to hold back a laugh. I felt my jaw clench together and my nostrils flare. "The houses' security system would have sensed there was a fire and unlocked all the exits for you. And as for a burglar, I highly doubt that one would come all the way out to a cabin house in Montana. But I can assure that were that most unfortunate event to occur said burglar wouldn't get through any of the doors or windows; seeing as the doors are made of 5 inches of reinforced steel and the windows are made of bullet-proof glass."

My mouth was hanging open. '_Why so much? Who was all that for?'_

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you Bella. So, please forgive me. I'm sure to you it may seem I am being ridiculously overprotective, but I had to take every measure possible to ensure your safety." He said as his eyes bore into mine with intensity marking each word.

"Fine" I said, ignoring the way my heart was pounding at his words, I stood from my seated position at the piano bench and walked toward the door spoke in a hushed voice, "It's time we talked."

* * *

><p>Edward followed me out of the room with an indifferent look on his face.<p>

We reached the living room and I took a seat on the end of the couch and propped my leg up so there was no confusion that he wasn't welcome to sit by me. Besides, I didn't need him dazzling me out of my pants right now... no ._..we've had enough of that. _Just thinking of that made me brush one of my bruises and shudder with fluttering eyes. I looked to the end of the love seat where Edward was sitting, his eyes visibly darkened within moments.

_'Shit! Bella you can't do shit like that.'_ I thought scolding myself internally hoping that Edward wouldn't fuck me up the wall like he looked like he was about to. To my surprise he licked his lips and sat back into the couch looking slightly pained and very stiff.

I breathed a sigh of relief and I'm sure he noticed because he chuckled a little. _Bipolar much?_

I looked at him and asked him with barely any emotion in my voice. "Why am I here?"

Edward looked, to me all traces of smiles gone as he answered. "Because you are my mate. And retrieving you when we did was purely by opportunity only. It was the perfect chance and I doubted I'd have another so I took it."

I was trying to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs. '_I am not yours to make choices for, you fucking zombie!' _Thankfully my tongue held itself and that gave me room to think of something else I hadn't thought of but now desperately wanted to know. "Do you plan to drink my well...-make me like you?" I said with an edge to my voice.

Edward pressed his lips together in a hard line and replied while remaining stock still. ''My family and I do not live off the blood of humans any blood I have taken from you is purely for.." He looked as though he were looking for the right word to say. "Arousal or sexual purposes although it is rather, difficult to not drink you dry." He said smirking smoothly while I blushed and looked anywhere but at him.

"But to answer your question, yes I do intend to change you and give you immortality if nothing more for the simple fact I am a selfish creature and would not willingly walk this earth with out you." I felt my breathing hitch. _Immortality? What would I do for eternity!? I had always wanted to have a great life full of adventure and great memories, but when it was my time I wanted to go. This couldn't be real! _When I looked up he was on the other side of the love seat. I didn't care as long as he stayed on the couch I wasn't on. "What i-i-if that isn't what I want?" I said hating the way voice broke in a stutter.

I looked over to him seeing that his eyes had darkened a bit but not from lust this time. Anger maybe? He spoke almost frighteningly slow, "In that case I would _truly _hope that you would reconsider the offer. Perhaps, later you would perceive it as a gift rather than something that should evoke fear. However I do understand your hesitation."

_'Oh definitely! A gift! Why hadn't I perceived that earlier on? Oh wait, my dad was killed by one of you...Keep it together Swan!'_

"When will I be able to leave?" I said just barely reigning in the rage I was feeling. Everything happened so fast Edward was up from the couch with his hand around the delicate hairs at the nape of my neck pulling it back towards the floor while hovering over me.

I looked into his eyes and was afraid of what I saw. "You don't understand Isabella. I am never going to leave you! You. Are. Mine!" He roared and I felt tears cascading down my face and neck. He pressed his body more firmly into my own. A hand shot down my thigh coming dangerously close to my sensitive bits. I pushed Edward back to no avail as he began to rub me through my jeans.

"Edward...please!" I breathed out shakily, trying desperately to calm the storm going on inside of myself.

Rationality vs Desire. I screamed at myself to stop enjoying it, to ignore how sensitive I was toward his touch and the fact that despite how cold he was he left a trail of fire wherever he touched. I felt his fangs drag along my neck and then pierce once they found a place of desire. I pushed a way from him once again a little dazed this time and he...hissed at me. It scared the shit out of me but also brought Edward to his senses when he saw how terrified I was of him in that moment. He let go of my neck and slid his hands off my lower half, looking apologetic.

"I apologize for my actions but not for what I have said... You are mine Bella and I will have you forever." He said while pretending to not notice the terrified look on my face.

I jumped up from the end of the couch and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Slamming the door and locking it although I knew that if he wanted to I am sure he would have no problem breaking the door down. I sat on the bed feeling myself shaking I began to cry. It seemed to be the only thing I had control over at this point.

I had to get out. And I would...

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out to you guys. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you thought in a review. Happy reading!**


	10. Cruel fate

****Disclaimer:**** All things Twilight belong to SM. No copyright infringement is intended_._

**Possession: You Are Mine**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and great critique I have received for Possession,(it really helps.) That being said, all mistakes are mine so bear with me. Please REVIEW! You guys know how much I don't like AN at the beginning of a story so...let's get on with it! Happy Reading!**_  
><em>

**Edward's POV**

I was walking toward the door that Bella had just slammed shut _and_ locked, when my phone began to ring. Seeing it was Alice (my sister for all intents and purposes), I turned in the opposite direction and went into the guest room to answer it.

"Hello Alice." I greeted calmly.

"Hello dear brother. You should have waited until I came back from my fashion show to visit." I could tell she was upset by the pout of her tone. But she knew that it was a miracle that I left the cabin at all-knowing my mate was here, alone. I had to know that she was safe and that my family had taken care of Charlie for my Bella's sake.

"I am truly sorry, but to what do I owe this call to? As I am sure you know what has just occurred." I said growing even more impatient about the situation.

"Well, business it is then." She replied snarkily, sounding a bit hurt at my harsh tone. "I called because I have seen what is going to happen if you go into that room right now... Edward she doesn't understand what's happening to her, all she knows is what you've told her. She's feels alone and afraid. Don't push her anymore. Just give her space." Alice said.

"Alice! that's all I have done, is give her space. It fucking hurts! I just want and need her all the time in every way. I love her more than my next breath- if we needed air. And you know, more than anyone how important scenting is." I rasped out through clenched teeth.

"I understand, you know I do, but she's still human. It's all she knows. I know it's hard Edward. She does need you she just doesn't realize it right now or how." Alice said slowly, attempting to comfort me.

But there was only one thing that I wanted for comfort and she was in the other room, down the hall.

"Alice I gotta go and figure out how to handle this all." I said becoming increasingly more irritated with the conversation, although I knew that she was only trying to help.

"Oh Edward, just to say... Carlisle will be upset that you consummated without a proper ceremony and registering. Oh! I see a trip to Italy fast approaches-" I growled lowly into the phone at the thought of taking my Bella to Italy while she was still so fragile and unscented. "_After _Bella's change of course." She finished, well aware of my growl.

"Just give her space Edward. We all needed space at first." She reminded.

I ended the call with a faint "Very well Alice, goodbye for now."

Alice was right and I remembered it like it was yesterday.

Being human.

Afraid of the unknown.

It was best to give Bella her space. But my beast was screaming at me that I needed her to be as near as possible -always- to absorb my scent so that others would smell me on and _in_ her, before the scent of her deliciously sweet blood permeated the air. She smelled of me because she was my true mate.

And we were meant to be as one._ My Bella._

Although its not likely for another male to meet a human mate before said mate had been changed. It had happened and I have seen as well as heard enough horror stories of unchanged mates being taken and reclaimed.

When Alice had first been "acquired" by her mate Jasper she was a lot more willing to accept Jasper as her mate. We later learned that it was due to her gift of seeing the future, which although it was subtle intuition while she was human, turned out to be the strongest in the known Vampire World.

She and Jasper were in the early stages of their mating when Jasper had finally told her what he was, and that he had intended change her soon. Alice was so overcome with fear that she tried to escape from their farmhouse in a very secluded part of Texas. Jasper was out hunting when Alice snuck out. She had gotten two miles before Jasper caught her scent on his way back. Only to find it disappeared into thick woods slightly masked by another male scent. A vampire male. Jasper followed the scent all the way to Mississippi and saw that his worst fear was realized. Alice was being reclaimed by some no good vampire we now know as James the Tracker. Jasper was so enraged when he came to the dilapidated abandoned house that James had brought Alice to, he almost lost his self to his innate senses forever. He ripped James apart and burned him in the ratty old place, took Alice, and never left her side until after her change. Even now he still rarely leaves her side.

The pain and anguish he felt was enough to knock the breath out of a human and just enough to make our kind want to end our immortality, quite abruptly might I add. I never wanted to go through that, so upon knowing of my mate I built this cabin to protect her. To some it may seem a tad bit extreme but taking every precaution is a must in this world especially while having a still-human mate. Although, I would not hesitate to fight for Bella, I would however like to avoid that plague of soul ripping emotions at all costs.

Feeling the need to be close to Bella more-so than ever I ran to the rooms door and grabbed the handle with a little more force than necessary. Effectively crumbling the metal in my hand.

I opened the door to find Bella curled up and looking helpless on the bed. I strode over to her calmly pulling her into my arms at the edge of the bed. I felt her relax into my chest and I reveled in her warmth. I would miss her warmth. I wrapped my arms around her and she remained still and unmoving in my arms. It pissed me off that she was being so childlike when I was comforting her but, I eased it out of my mind not wanting to upset her further at the moment.

Slowly, her arms rose around my neck, my arms tightening around her waist. She felt so perfect in my embrace. "I know how confusing all this must be. But, you must know I would never let any harm come to you. You are my world. I want you happy." I whispered into her ear. Bella said nothing so I sat on the bed and pulled her on to my lap and wrapped a blanket around her knowing that my temperature was surely giving her chills.

Looking up she rasped out slowly "Why-why me?"

I looked her in the eyes and told her the only answer I knew to be true. "Because, fate is sometimes a cruel master."

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry that I have not updated. I have been getting ready for school, and working. I have taken in to account all of the wonderful reviews I have gotten and it is truly appreciated! _BOBBYSGIRL1976_, thank you so much for your insight, it is very well-received. I feel as though I have grown and so should this story, I want to make it the best possible. So although I have said I would previously, I have made it my mission to correct as many of the mistakes as I can so that the story will read better. Again I apologize for my tardiness with the chapters, and can assure you in the coming weeks the story will be updated so that you all will imagine what is written with ease and comfort. Thank you for your support!**

**REVIEW! and HAPPY READING!**


	12. Effing Escaping

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight are S. Meyers.

**Possession:You Are Mine**

**A/N: It has been a while but as promised I have went through the previous chapters and edited all that I could find as error. I apologize for not posting sooner. Life happened :) and in the next 2 weeks I will be expecting my first baby. I hope I can be excused :) Alas enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Bella's POV**

I lie in his arms unmoving- constantly wondering why the universe had picked me- Isabella Marie Swan- to dump its supernatural bullshit all over. Sure, I wasn't a saint, I could have been a little more friendly in the way of human communications. But that was just who I was my mom always pegged me for the silent type- even had me tested to determine if I was worthy of a disorder.

Still just me Mom. I couldn't help the tears that flowed.

I missed her, and I could easily determine by the way everything was playing out, I would never see her again...

_'Unless...' _A thought arose.

**Edward's POV**

I held her while her face remain blank as she remained in a some-what catatonic state. I began to worry. the only indication she had of any emotion were the few tears I would catch from the corners of her eyes. I knew this couldn't be easy but I hadn't thought past only keeping her safe.

Human emotions were something we felt extremely or so mildly that it was similar what an irritant is to an allergy. I wasn't so ignorant as to think that I had no need for them, in-fact in this life, although, at times emotions can be completely irritating they are necessary. I only wished that I could read Bellas' mind. What a cruel joke, fate had played. The one persons mind I want to be apart of and I couldn't.

Bella stirred in my arms and I was grateful as I was beginning to wonder at whom was the immortal here. I loosened my hold on her as she sat upright and pulled a few strands of stray hairs behind her ear. She looked up at me with sad eyes saying nothing.

"So, how does it work?" She said in a small voice. She sounded so broken and exhausted.

''Well, to be quite honest I can't tell you, as I am unsure myself." I said as she looked on puzzled. "What I mean is that- this" I said pointing back and forth between her and I as she had previously "is not exactly orthodox practice in my world. Normally, when a vampire finds their human-mate they are, for lack of better word extracted from their environment. I however didn't want to be so instinctual-"

''Oh! How noble of you." She cut me off, with sarcasm dripping from her every word. I quirked an eyebrow at her and and set my mouth in a hard line, while slightly flaring my nostrils. I hadn't thought another lesson would be need so soon but could see she would push me.

"Sorry'' Bella surprisingly said after seeing my expression at her rude words. She was learning it seemed.

"No matter love. As I was saying, I wanted to wait for the best opportunity.'' I paused trying to think on how to say the rest to her. I took her hand no longer being able to bear the lack of contact with her. I spoke again with her hands at my lips.

"You have no idea how agonizing and tortuous it was fighting my instincts to protect you and not to mate with you. I needed you so badly and you didn't even know I existed. Watching those boys at school make attempts at flirting with you. It nearly drove me in-fucking-sane Isabella!" She bit her lip at that. A second later and she was on her back with her hands pinned underneath my one. With my lips at her neck I spoke again.

"Why didn't you wait Isabella! I almost killed when I discovered you had given your self to another." I seethed out. as I sank my fangs into the delicate flesh.

**Bellas' POV**

_"_Fuck! Edward!" I screamed out as I felt the sharp sensation. My eyes snapped open to see two angry lust filled orbs glaring back at me.

"Isabella." He said as he breathed into my neck deeply, and ground his hard erection into me, "It is not my desire to hold past relations against you. But for this-transgression, I must regrettably say that I am having a most difficult time overcoming." He finished as he lightly drug one hand to my right breast and squeezed not to gently might I add.

"Ahh!" I breathed heavily whilst Edward savagely ripped through my shirt and bra. I needed to hate this! I wanted to... But it was becoming increasingly difficult. He attacked my nipple as I desperately begged for more.

"And now, to add insult to injury you don't speak!" He roared as he slid his dick into painfully slow.

_'When did he take off his clothes? When did my own come off?' _I came to the conclusion that I didn't care at all and I was so carried away in the euphoric haze that is Edward. But only after he slammed into me while biting into my breast did I realized a my mistake of silence yet again.

"Answer me Isabella! Dammit, you feel so good!"

"I-It was a long time ago Edward." I said in between wanton moans.

"I didn't ask when it was Isabella. Fuck! You belong to me! No one else!" He yelled as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it back forcefully

"Ahh Edward, Shit! I-I'm sorry!" I cried out, not knowing where pleasure began and pain ended. They were both intertwined in a heady helix. I drug my eyes open to meet his. He smiled at me as he slowed his movements a bit. I thought he maybe had calmed himself.

"Bella, _my _Bella_. _I am going to fuck him out of you for as long as I see fit. You give some human what should have been mine...I won't be kind love." His eyes were onyx, and I could tell this would end in bruises.


End file.
